You'll Be In My Heart!
by Allysonnnn
Summary: Just a little one shot of how Edward gets Bella back after he left in New Moon. Bella & Edward Fluff!


You'll Be In My Heart

Bella's POV

It's been a week since Edward has been back, and it's been the most confusing week I have ever had. Once we got back from Italy he tried to talk to me but I wouldn't let him. I loved him, I really did but, I wasn't going to be giving in that easily. Ever since then he's been trying to do little things to get me to forgive him, but I have yet to give in. Alice told me he was becoming more and more devastated each day, but I needed to be sure. I couldn't get hurt again.

So here I was on a Friday morning, walking slowly through the hallways of Forks High, on my way to Biology. On one hand, I was excited because Edward would be there, but on the other hand I was afraid he'd do something to try and get me back, and I definitely didn't need people listening to him beg for forgiveness. I walked into the classroom and was somewhat shocked when I saw that Edward wasn't there. He normally was there before me. I sighed and sat down in my regular seat, next to Edward's empty seat.

"Alright class! Settle down!" Mr. Molina said to the class kind of rudely. "Today we will be learning about Plant Life and Plant Cycles. Turn to page—" Suddenly, the loud speaker turned on, interrupting Mr. Molina while he was in the middle of explaining the assignment.

"Excuse me, I am quite sorry for the interruption, but I have a very important announcement to make." A familiar voice drifted through the loud speaker. It sounded like…_no it couldn't be! _ I thought to myself. Oh no, what was going to happen?

"If you didn't already know, my name is Edward Cullen..." _Oh shit._ "As you all know, I left school for awhile, and I hurt someone very special to me. Isabella Swan, I am deeply sorry for leaving you. It was the biggest mistake I have ever made, and trust me when I say I have made _a lot._" _Shit, shit, shit! What is he doing?! _I inched lower in my seat while everyone was staring at me. But oh no, Edward wasn't finished just yet.

"I love everything about you Bella. When I was gone, you were the only thing I thought about. Every one of my thoughts consumed you. Finally I couldn't take it anymore, and now I'm back, and this time for good. I vow _never_ to leave you again. I know you're upset with me, and I don't blame you. I just want you to know that I love you and I'm not afraid to admit it to you in front of people. I love you Isabella Marie Swan! There, see? Now, I have a song for you I wrote. It's not the best but it does profess my love for you. So here goes nothing. I hope you like it…" He trailed off. All of the sudden a recording of piano notes consumed the speakers, and he began to sing.

**Come stop your crying****  
****It will be all right****  
****Just take my hand Hold it tight******

**I will protect you****  
****from all around you****  
****I will be here****  
****Don't you cry******

**For one so small,****  
****you seem so strong****  
****My arms will hold you,****  
****keep you safe and warm****  
****This bond between us****  
****Can't be broken****  
****I will be here****  
****Don't you cry******

**'Cause you'll be in my heart****  
****Yes, you'll be in my heart****  
****From this day on****  
****Now and forever more******

**You'll be in my heart****  
****No matter what they say****  
****You'll be here in my heart, always**

While I continued to listen, my eyes started to fill up with tears. I didn't care if every person was looking at me. Edward continued on singing…

**Why can't they understand****  
****the way we feel****  
****They just don't trust****  
****what they can't explain****  
****I know we're different but,****  
****deep inside us****  
****We're not that different at all******

**And you'll be in my heart****  
****Yes, you'll be in my heart****  
****From this day on****  
****Now and forever more******

**Don't listen to them****  
****'Cause what do they know****  
****We need each other,****  
****to have, to hold****  
****They'll see in time****  
****I know******

**When destiny calls you****  
****You must be strong****  
****I may not be with you****  
****But you've got to hold on****  
****They'll see in time****  
****I know****  
****We'll show them together******

**'Cause you'll be in my heart****  
****Yes, you'll be in my heart****  
****From this day on,****  
****Now and forever more******

**Oh, you'll be in my heart****  
****No matter what they say****  
****You'll be in my heart, always****  
****Always**

"Thank you for listening. I love you Bella." Edward sighed, and then the speakers turned off.

Two things happened then. The class erupted in cheer, telling me I should just forgive him already. And the second thing was that I had an epiphany, and it was that Edward loved me. He really loved me! How could I be so stupid and not see it! I needed to see him right now. I jumped up, and ran out of the classroom. Right when I rounded the corner I ran right smack into Edward. Luckily he caught me before I could fall.

"Bella…? What are you doing out of class?" He took a piece of my hair that was misplaced and tucked it behind my ear. I couldn't resist him. I throw my arms around his strong neck, and hugged him to me as tightly as I could. Edward stood still for a minute shocked, but slowly his arms wrapped around my waist. I leaned up and whispered in his ear.

"That song was so beautiful. You'll always be in my heart too. I love you Edward." While I whispered that his arms tightened around me.

"Oh Bella! I love you so much too! I'm so glad you forgive me. I'll never leave you again." He put his head on my shoulder, and breathed in my scent.

"You promise?"

He looked up at me and smiled my favorite crooked smile. "Yes Bella, I promise."

I hope you enjoyed it! Just a little one shot. Reviews please! And…

Sadly, I don't own any of these characters. It's quite depressing actually. The song is You'll Be In My Heart by: Phil Collins. Sadly, I don't own that either. *pouts* Life's just not fair!


End file.
